Contigo en la distancia
by Alo-chan
Summary: Toph Beifong, una niña de dinero recuerda la aventura que significo para ella enamorarse de un chico pobre de nombre Wan, que la llevo a enfrentare a las barreras de su vida para poder estar juntos. AU.


****Disclaimer:** **La leyenda de korra, personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores Bryke, y este Fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

**Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

****Fic #10 **Propuesto por Aladag**: ****_Un fic que sería crossover, es sobre la pareja Wan/Toph. Género romance principal, pero el escritor puede agregarle otros géneros. AU o Universo Avatar, el que quieran. El mínimo de palabras es de 600. Cualquier clasificación (K, T, M, etcétera)._

* * *

><p><strong>Contigo en la distancia.<strong>

Por: Alo-chan

Aquella mañana al abrir los ojos, sabía que ese día sería diferente, podía sentir la suave curva en mis labios, normalmente no soy una chica a la cual le preocupe las cosas como el romance. Tenías 13 años próxima a cumplir los 14 y en realidad nunca me han importado ese tipo de cosas Me cambie con el mismo atuendo deportivo de siempre, recogí mi cabello en un ovillo y tome mi mochila, me sentía lista para nuestro encuentro, igual a como habíamos quedado la vez anterior, suspire y me prepare a enfrentar a la más grande barrera por ahora.

Al bajar procure no mostrar en nada mi entusiasmo, y procure ser lo menos ruidosa posible. No funciono.

-¡Toph¡ hija ¿Dónde piensas que vas? –Mi madre, siempre pendiente descubrió mi escape, baje la mirada con desgana

-Voy a la calle

-Hija, sabes que no debes salir sin la compañía de uno de tus guardias –Intente ignorarla y seguir mi camino, pero igual que otras veces la sentí acercarse e impedirme el paso.

-Toph, no sé qué hacer contigo, cuantas veces, tendremos tu padre y yo que decirte que tú no eres como las otras chicas –Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, como si así amortiguara las palabras con las que me hablaba. –Eres débil… -Hiso una pausa –Eres una niña ciega –Y me lo recordó como todos los días.

Suspire con fastidio intentando ser condescendiente –Madre, eh escuchado tus discursos día tras día, y yo tampoco sé que es lo que esperan tú y papá que deba hacer para demostrarles qué eso no es un problema yo…

-¡Ya vas a comenzar! –Bufo ella dándome la espalda a mí y mis palabras

Tengo que admitir que aquello me dolía, pero aun así decidí tragarme el orgullo e intentar otra vez.

-Madre, aunque no te guste ¡Soy una maestra tierra! tengo el antiguo poder.

Su silencio ante mis palabras me desconcertaron, algunas veces me preguntaba si es que ella también era una Maestra tierra, como solían llamarnos en la antigüedad a quienes teníamos ese poder, ya que por más buena que fuera en mi control, nunca estaba segura de lo que ella sentía, sus vibraciones nunca me decían nada.

-Es por ese chico, ¿verdad? Es por Wan –Me recrimino de repente

-¿Qué con él? –Intente mostrar que el escucharla hablar de Wan no me afectaba

-Desde que le conociste cambiarte conmigo, cambiaste en absoluto, fue ese chico quien te convirtió en una niña tosca y rebelde. Maldigo el momento en que le permitimos entrar a esta casa, date cuenta hija, el solo juega con tus sentimientos, para él no eres más que una lastimera niña ciega con dinero, debería saber que…

-¡BASTA! –Grite acallando su voz, aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar.

-Nunca he sido la niña obediente que tanto esperas madre, siempre he sido tosca y rebelde como tú lo llamas, esa es quien soy ¡Abre los ojos! algunas veces me pregunto quién es la ciega aquí. –Antes de que replicara retome la palabra

-¡Wan! El solo me libero de la jaula en la que tú y mi padre han querido tenerme, para el no tengo problema, él me quiere como soy, con el… puedo ser quien soy, no me pide nada mas –Sentí como mi voz se entre cortaba.

-No iras a ninguna parte –Dijo firme ante mis quejas y me tomo del brazo agresivamente

-Suéltame –Replique revolviéndome pero ignoro como siempre lo que sea que saliera de mi voz.

-En cuanto a Wan… ya me hare cargo de ese problema –Susurro para sí, con evidente enojo.

¿Problema había dicho? Me deje de juegos, y decidí que era suficiente, arrebate mi brazo firmemente y en cuanto volteo para retomarme de vuelta hice lo que nunca pensé hacer y use mi poder en su contra. Plante ambos pies firmes sobre el suelo y de dos movimientos de mis manos levante un muro entre ella y yo, la escuche balbucear palabras de enojo del otro lado pero tenía planes y ya iba retrasada, di media vuelta hacia la puerta no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo al otro lado, es gracioso pensar que de cierta forma esa era la relación que llevaba con mi madre, con un muro de por medio.

Cori por la calle sintiendo que me había quitado un gran peso de encima, sonreí mientras corría hacia el puente, no me importo que los guardias que resguardaban la nuestra casa me miraran con reproche, de hecho ellos siempre han sabido que esa no era la primera vez que me escapaba de mi madre.

Estuve tentada a usar tierra control para llegar antes pero me contuve, llegue hasta el parque en el que Wan debía estar esperándome, como siempre el lugar estaba lleno, pero eso no era problema camine hacia nuestra banca procedí a sentarme y enseguida me concentre en el lugar.

Todas las personas en aquel lugar eran diferentes a mi visión, pero tú tenías un brillo único y especial, era imposible no notarte o saber si estabas cerca, eras diferente, eras especial. Aguarde en silencio tu llegada, aferrándome a este sentimiento que jamás pensé albergar.

Las horas pasaron, el atardecer llego con sus destellos que iluminaban con su suave tono, yo continúe ahí quieta y en silencio en tu espera… no llegaste.

.

.

.

De camino de vuelta a casa, me sentía derrotada, me sentía rota por dentro ¿habrían sido verdad las palabras de mama? ¿En verdad no significaba nada para ti? ¿O talvez estaba exagerando y por algún motivo no pudiste llegar? Quizá esas dudas eran la fuente de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero otra parte era el que ni siquiera sabia como regresar a casa después de cómo me había ido, no habría sido problema el volver después de haberte visto pues me sentiría victoriosa de saber que mi madre estaba equivocada, pero ahora que era lo contrario, ahora que tu no apareciste no sabía ni con qué cara la enfrentaría.

Me detuve en un puente cerca del parque central de la ciudad, a pesar de no poder admirar el más debajo de este, podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr y el aroma de este, eso me reconfortaba apenas. Cerré los ojos, e intente descifrar en que momento me equivoque, de inmediato volvió a mí el recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro.

_-Toph, llegaste_ –Saltaste del nuestra banca directo a abrazarme, sabiendo que esas muestras de afecto repentinas no eran muy mi estilo tarde un par de segundo en reaccionar y corresponder.

Aquella vez como siempre hablamos de nuestro futuro, sabía que en algún punto me pedirías que me marchara contigo, y tú a la vez sabias que yo sabía, por más enredado que eso sonara.

Tú al igual que yo también poseías el antiguo poder, un maestro fuego, ambos sabíamos que en estos tiempos ya no éramos muchos los que teníamos el don, pero a la vez sabíamos que aquello era algo con lo que más adelante podríamos defendernos de lo que fuera.

Tú, Wan, eras un chico que sobrevivía con el día a día, cuando llegaste a mi cárcel, a la cual mi madre llama mansión como un simple jardinero, jamás pensé que esto llegaría a ser lo que es. Entonces no era más que un ave enjaulada.

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, caminaba por los jardines, el olor de fuera me reconfortaba, podía al menos pensar que estaba lejos de ese lugar. Tú eras nuevo, un chico flacucho y desalineado de unos 17 años y estabas frente a muchos y rebeldes arbustos, me detuve al notar que no había sentido antes tu presencia, pues eras nuevo en el lugar. No notaste que estaba ahí al memento que enojado de pelear contra aquel arbusto hiciste uso de tu control, pude sentir el repentino calor que emanaba en tu dirección, y no pude evitar una exhalación repentina.

-¿Lo viste? –Preguntaste asustado al voltear y verme

No sé si fueron las vibraciones que me enviabas, el tono de voz en que preguntaste o quizá la misma pregunta pero una risa ahogada surgió de mi voz.

-¿En serio esa es tu pregunta? –Respondí cruzando los brazos, encontrando divertida esta pequeña conversación.

Te fuiste acercando a mí, al parecer ya te habías percatado; yo era ciega.

-Entonces… ¿no lo viste? –preguntaste dudoso

-Lo vi, pero no de la manera convencional –Voltee hacia ti –También soy una maestra, pero una maestra tierra.

-Es en serio ¿eso es increíble? –Te acercaste con entusiasmo, y yo diría que demasiado hacia mí.

-Si… ahora.. –Dude un memento, ya tu cercanía me ponía incomoda –Vuelve al trabajo

-Como ordene su majestad reina tierra –Te burlaste encontrando graciosa mi incomodidad y te diste vuelta.

-No me llames así, flamitas –Dije de vuelta y de nuevo miraste en mi dirección.

-¿Tu eres la hija de los dueños verdad?

-Lo soy, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Sin duda, tienes la misma actitud de la señora Beifong –Dijiste burlón

-¡Oye! –Te di un golpe al hombro, por alguna razón aquel comentario más que ofenderme me pareció divertido.

-¡Ouch! Tienes un brazo fuerte

-¿Quieres confirmarlo? –Pregunte mientras levantaba los puños

-No, no, estoy más que seguro, y pretendo vivir un par de años más –Ambos nos reímos sin más

Desde entonces pasaba por los jardines todos los días, cada que volvía de clases o cada que necesitara verte o hablar contigo, que por supuesto eran varias veces al día. Eras mi primer amigo real, alguien diferente a las personas que rodeaban mi mundo, contigo podía ser yo misma. Hasta que llego el día de la propuesta.

-Conozco un lugar donde puedes practicar mejor tu tierra control ¿quieres venir conmigo por la tarde? –Preguntaste mientras nos paseábamos por el jardín

-Yo… no tengo permitido salir de casa más que para la escuela –Confesé enojada.

-Lo sé, pero te pregunte si quieres, no si te lo permiten –Eso me tomo desprevenida -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si quieres venir, entonces vendrás, yo te ayudare a salir sin que se den cuenta –Por tu tono de voz supe que sonreías.

Y por primera vez sentí la adrenalina de hacer algo tan indebido, tome tu mano y nos escapamos de ahí, justo como dijiste nadie se percató de nuestro escape, pero muy pronto supongo mi madre ya se habría dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

Aquel día fue el más feliz y uno de los más tristes que tuve, fuimos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, entramos furtivamente a una reserva por primera vez sentí bajo mis pies la libertad, era una sensación única y la compartía contigo. Puse en práctica a gran escala todo lo que en casa no podía hacer con mi control, me sorprendí a mí misma el saber lo buena que era en esto.

Después de pasar mucho tiempo entrenando nos dirigimos a un riachuelo cercano, me aferre a tu brazo al acercarnos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! A la ruda chica Beifong le da miedo el agua –Dijiste en tono cantarín

Me aparte de inmediato y te di un golpe en el brazo –no digas tonterías –Me sonroje, enojada a la vez de parecer débil.

-Vamos acércate, el agua no es mala

Seguí tu consejo inclinándome y hundiendo una mano en la corriente, protectoramente me rodeaste con el brazo. –Lo vez –Susurraste

-Lo veo, más cuando una es capaz de combinarlo con tu elemento natural –Diciendo esto decidí ponerle fin a aquel empalagoso tomando de la parte lodosa y lanzándote lodo a la cara.

-Jajajajaja no puedo ver tu cara pero apuesto a que ahora luces genial –Dije apartándome de la orilla

-Oye eso es trampa, la tierra es tu elemento, tú debes verte mejor envuelta en ello –Me tomaste de la mano evitando que escapara y me lanzaste un gran pastel de lodo a la cara.

Pronto estábamos ahí lanzándonos lodo el uno al otro mientras reíamos – ¡Oh sí! te vez hermosa en tu vestido de lodo –Te burlaste entre risas

Me parecía increíble la cercanía que habíamos creado en tan poco tiempo, y si de algo estaba segura era de que quería seguir estando junto a el por mucho tiempo. Pero al volver a casa por el anochecer intentando ser silenciosos al entrar, pronto fuimos descubiertos, tras una regañina por parte de mis padres perdiste el trabajo, casi agradecí que no te enviaran a la cárcel con lo exagerados que eran mis padres, pero eso no evitaba que me doliera el que te alejaran de mí.

Mientras te despedías en un abrazo, obviamente vigilado por mis padres me susurraste algo al oído, y así supe que esto, que lo que fuera que estaba naciendo entre tú y yo. No iba a acabar ahí.

Justo como me pediste en el susurro, logre escabuirme por la noche hasta la parte trasera de mi casa y lo mejor era que no hacía falta luces para poder saber dónde te escondías.

-¡Buh!

-¡Hey! –Después del sobresalto que te provoque me abrazaste de repente riendo a lo bajo.

Al apartarte no supe que decir y al parecer tú tampoco, por lo que nos quedamos ahí en silencio

-Toph… yo… quisiera pedirte algo –dijiste acabando con el incómodo silencio.

-No matare a mis padres si es lo que quieres –Bromee y ambos reímos a los bajo

-Más bien esperaba que no me mataras a mí por lo que quiero pedirte –Dijiste nervioso al acabar con las risas

Guarde silencio, esperando porque continuaras, tragaste saliva y enseguida sentí tu corazón acelerarse, estuve a punto de preguntar cuando de hablaste de repente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Dijiste tan rápido que apenas se entendió

-Que si yo…

-No me mates –Dijiste seguidamente cubriéndote.

-Quiero ser tu novia –Susurre en el silencio y me quede quieta esperando por su reacción.

-Bien –Dijiste reponiéndote y nos quedamos en silencio – ¿Ahora qué? -Eso fue suficiente para echarnos a reír

Desde aquella noche y hasta ahora, habíamos tenido encuentros primero cada noche en el mismo lugar, después fueron en las salidas de mi colegio, hasta que mi madres sospecho y empezó a enviar guardias por mí. Así que no hubo más remedio que encontrarnos en aquel parque del que ahora yo huía. Abrí los ojos humeados regresando a la realidad ¿Por qué no habías llegado Wan?

Justo ahora casi podía sentir tu presencia, igual que antes, igual que siempre. Me limpie los ojos torpemente y pretendí seguir mi camino, al voltear de repente choque contra alguien.

Mi corazón se aceleró, sentí que perdía el equilibrio, tenía mi nariz contra tu pecho y podía aspirar de nuevo tu aroma –Wan –Susurre con voz temblorosa

-Soy yo –Acariciaste mis cabellos envolviéndome en tus brazos, yo me quede quieta

-¿Por qué… no llegaste?

-No quería aparecer sin… esto. –Te apartaste y te inclinaste, levantando los brazos para mostrarme algo

-Eres un tonto –Dije riendo a punto del llanto, reíste conmigo

-Cierto, lo olvidaba –Te paraste nuevamente y tomaste mi mano, tu tacto con mi piel me reconforto aunque te sentía tembloroso.

Diste un suspiro rápido –Toph Beifong… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Y colocaste un anillo en mi dedo.

Me quede sin aliento -¿Crees que puedes dejarme plantada, aparecer de repente y proponerme matrimonio? –Exclame exaltada, más que todo por la repentina propuesta.

-Sí, si lo creo –Contestaste de inmediato igual de desesperado.

-Eres un estúpido –Con eso me lace a tus brazos colgándome de tu cuello para poder besarte, te inclinaste sorprendido, pero enseguida cerraste los ojos correspondiendo.

Fue lento e increíblemente tierno la forma en la que me besaste, sentí mi corazón latirme en las orejas y las manos sudarme de repente, tu sabor y tu presencia me perturbaban y no poda más que aferrarme fuertemente a ti.

Nos apartamos lentamente el uno del otro, supe por tu repentina risita que podías notar el increíble rojo en mis mejillas, acercaste tu mano y la posaste en mi rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Dijiste burlón pero encontraba en tu voz una inmensa alegría.

Tome tu mano y enrede tus dedos con los míos.

-Ahora… continuemos adelante. –Conteste sin pensármelo y selle nuestras palabras en un casto beso en tus labios.

* * *

><p>Ta! Da! Bien esto es lo que me surgió de esta pareja poco peculiar xD Supongo que quedo algo enredado y espero no se hayan perdido en los tiempos que llevo la historia.<p>

Espero sus opiniones, ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? jeje Tomatazos, pedradas y criticas constructivas son bienvenidas *-*

**Ale:** Espero te haya gustado y haya cumplido tus expectativas, xD No se, siento que le falto algo pero nos se que, ha por cierto lo del titulo fue lo primero que se me ocurrio, no pense en ello hasta que ya lo iba a publicar, en fin hasta la oootra xD


End file.
